Dans la lueur de tes yeux
by MakeASecret
Summary: Chapitre un peu hors sujet mais avant une guerre il faut bien! Chapitre 8 ! Je veux des reviews !
1. Chapter 1

_Tout d'abord, Salut. x Bon, c'est la première fic que je met sur J'avoue que j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour comprendre le fonctionnement XD " _

_D'abord, cette fic n'est pas pour les fans de Téa... et encore moins du couple Téa x Atemu... XD Jsuis désolée j'aime pas ce couple mais pas du tout x Ni pour le couple Seto x Serenity, sont casés tout les deux et en plus Lyra me tuerai > Donc vila " Soyez indulgents parce que je suis vraiment pas douée pour l'écriture. _

_Couples : Atemu x OC ; Seto x OC ; Bakura x OC ; _

_Pour plus tard: Serenity x ? ; Je verrai pour les autres plus tard. Normalement il ne devait y avoir qu'un POV pour le premier chapitre mais j'en ai mis deux pour me simplifier la tâche. x (vi flemmarde moi) R&R pliiiz " je veux vos avis!  
_

_ Disclaimer: Les persos de Ygo ne sont pas à moi. Keiko, Leyana, Hana , Tetsu et tout les persos inventés m'appartiennent._

_**Atemu's POV**_

Ma vie n'a rien d'un rêve. Elle est tout simplement plus bizarre que tout le monde le pense. Mon passé, dont j'ai oublié tout souvenir, me laisse à penser que je suis totalement perdu dans un monde dont je ne connais pas réellement les ficelles. Domino city... Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma ville natale. Ma ville natale, c'est Thèbes... enfin je crois. Il me reste des malheureux souvenirs de ce passé que je voudrais découvrir un jour. Un jour, je retournerais en Egypte...

Mais pour l'instant, me voilà, assis sur ma table de cours, attendant le professeur. Quoi d'intéressant là-dedans ? Je veux une vie d'action, pas une vie de lycéen...

Mais je suis heureux... Surtout avec mes amis. Ils me donnent l'amitié dont je ne me rappelle plus avec mon passé... Ils sont tout pour moi. Pourtant, je ressens un vide très présent dans mon cœur... Je n'ai jamais osé en parler à personne. D'ailleurs je n'y penserai même pas... Yugi joue encore au duel de monstres avec Joey.

Yugi. Un ami que j'aime beaucoup, même si il est encore gamin dans sa tête. Pendant les duels, on se soutenait mutellement. Normal, on était dans le même corps. Jusqu'à ce que Kaiba trouve un moyen que j'ai un corps « à moi seul ». Yugi est un pilier de ma vie.

Joey, beaucoup moins. C'est vrai qu'on s'est souvent entraidés, qu'on est des amis, ect... Mais j'ai beaucoup changé. Nous sommes maintenant difficillement compatibles en amitié... Et même si l'on rigole souvent ensemble, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose chez lui qui me dise « tu es un vrai ami »...

Téa... Je pense ne plus pouvoir la supporté longtemps. Ok, elle me prend pour un très (trop) grand ami... Mais ce n'est pas réicproque. Ses gamineries, ses caprices, je ne peux plus les supporter. Elle m'aime, d'après ce que m'a dit Kaiba. Kaiba... je m'entend beaucoup mieux avec lui, depuis qu'il a une petite amie. Mais nous restons de grands rivaux...

Il s'est trouvé une petite amie du nom de Leyana. Je suis heureux pour lui. Il paraît beaucoup plus heureux et épanoui.

Moi... aucune trace de petite amie. Aucune fille ne me plaît... et j'ai passé l'âge de fantasmer sur des magazines pornos... (même si Joey le fait toujours)

Bakura aussi s'est trouvé une petite amie. Elle s'appelle Hana. Elle est plus jeune que lui, ce qui fait que tout le monde s'attarde à leur dire « vous être trop mignooooons » ou des choses dans ce style...

Il faut dire qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

Le cours commence et la prof me barbe déjà...

En fait, je suis beaucoup plus heureux que je ne le pensais. Note à moi-même : rester comme ça.

Être lycéen, c'est plutôt pas mal. En dehors des cours, je fais du base-ball avec Kaiba et Bakura.

J'aime ce sport, va savoir pourquoi.

Enfin la fin du cours... Et mes amis viennent me rejoindre.

Yugi : Atemu... j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais rien écouté du cours ''

Atemu : Je sais

Seto : Atemu, dépêche toi on va être en retard à l'entrainement --

Atemu : J'arrive

Moi toujours souriant. Même dans les situations les plus difficiles. Il faut positiver.

Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas eu la chance de vivre. Alors il faut croquer la vie à pleines dents. Avec un beau sourire.

* * *

**Keiko's POV**

Ma vie avait tout d'un rêve. J'étais jeune, assez jolie, une fille qui vivait une existance normale.

Jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ me trouve.

_Il_ détruit ma vie de long en large, de bas en haut, de toute les extrémités possibles.

En assassinant ma famille, pour qu'il ne reste plus que moi. Moi seule. Moi...

Je suis seule. Mes « amis » ne viennent jamais me parler... aucun réconfort...

Quand mon père a été tué, aucune réaction... Ils ont fait l'annonce à la télévision... Rien... ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je leur ai demandés pourquoi... Ils m'ont répondus qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Un peu de soutien... Je veux juste un peu de soutien...

Bien sûr, le soutien, c'est ce qui ne me manquait pas avant. Ma famille était tout pour moi... Ma sœur me réconfortait, mon père et ma mère oeuvraient et travaillaient pour le bonheur de la famille.

_Il _détruit ma vie. Au fond de moi, je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui résister bien longtemps.

_Il _a tout fait pour me briser... Jusqu'à faire un attentat dans ce métro où ma sœur et ma mère étaient pour allez au supermarché... juste au supermarché... Une explosion retentit...

Bilan : 19 morts et 40 blessés. Parmi les morts, ma sœur et ma mère.

Rien qu'à cause de moi, 17 personnes innocentes qui n'avaient rien avoir avec cette histoire sont mortes. Pour moi. Je ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Et je ne _lui_ pardonnera pas non plus.

Je me sens si seule...

Mes amis ? Je ne les compte plus : J'en ai marre de compter sur des gens qui ne font jamais rien pour me réconforter. Seuls deux ou trois personnes viennent me parler, me consoler...

Ma vie amoureuse est aussi en néant. Aucun petit ami depuis 1 an... Car la rumeur a fait vite : si on était ami avec moi, on risquait sa vie.

Je n'en peut plus de cette vie.

Me voilà à me lamenter à cette table de café, méconnaissable, avec un long manteau et un chapeau pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse. Mon visage légerement agrémenté de crayon noir et d'eye liner, un peu de gloss très discret... De toute façon, à la fin de la journée, il ne restait plus rien de mon maquillage. Je pleure à chaque fin de journée.

Je suis malheureuse. Et même un sourire ne me fera pas le moindre effet.

* * *

Viila je veux des reviews TT 


	2. Chapitre 2

_5 Reviews. Je suis heureuse. "_

_**Leyana **> J'avoue que c'est grâce à toi que ce perso est crée pour le prénom et le caractère. Mici pour ta critique._

_**Orieul**> Vi, je connais ton avis, depuis pas mal de temps XD Mici _

_**Regenerating Fire**> Kikoo! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'attendais juste plus de reviews lol! Merci à toi ;-)_

_**Mlle Machiavelli**> Vi sont tous casés les garçons suis désolée (enfin y reste encore pas mal de monde pas casé ) Mici _

_**Rénia**> Hanlala tu me gâtes p mici sans toi le chap 2 aurait jamais été posté XD_

_Vila, la suite, et je veux encore pluuuuuus de reviews! _

**  
**

**Atemu's POV**

Après mon entrainement de base-ball (écourté par la pluie), je vais toujours boire quelque chose au bar du coin pour évacuer la pression de l'entrainement.

Je passe devant la rue... Et je croise le regard d'une jeune fille portant un chapeau noir et une longue veste noire aussi. Elle a des cheveux bruns, parfaitement lisses et parfaitement entretenus, aussi. Elle porte des chaussures à talons, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de faire au moins 10 cm de moins que moi.

Elle porte un collier avec une magnifique croix dorée dessus, et elle est la japonaise type qui porte des faux ongles « acidulés ».

Mais avant d'avoir pu regarder un autre détail chez elle, je fu comme étonné de cette lueur dans ces yeux. Elle... elle me donne un sentiment de malheur, de froideur, cette lueur me donne l'impression d'un malaise autour de moi...

Pourtant, à première vu, c'est une fille tout à fait banale...

Absolument banale...

Avant d'avoir regarder attentivement ses yeux... Ces même yeux qui me fixaient tristement.

Elle partit dans le bar. Je reste sans bouger comme un pauvre idiot dans la rue, la pluie tombant sur moi.

Puis... Pourquoi j'irai pas la voir, cette fille ? Non. C'est pas mon genre.

Mais elle a pourtant l'air triste... et ses deux yeux noisettes, c'est comme si ils me demandaient de venir l'aider...

Mais c'est pas mon genre d'aller parler à une fille que je ne connais absolument pas, en plus dans un bar...

Mais c'est vrai que ma vie n'est pas faite de renouveau. Et je sais que si je ne le fais pas, je vais le regretter.

Courage, Atemu... c'est juste une fille... tu ne ressens rien pour elle... C'est pas comme si tu avais eu le coup de foudre...

_Non mais sans rire, comme j'ai fais pour avoir le coup de foudre par un simple regard ?_

_

* * *

HuHu. Chapitre court, je sais. Chaque POV est un chapitre. Enfin... Jusqu'à un chap bien précis._

_Des reviiiiiiews je veux des reviiiiiews! _

_Mici à tous!_

_MakeASecret _


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bon voilà, 3ème chapitre... Enfin me direz vous... Vous z'inquiétez pas... J'ai 8 chapitres déjà faits alors je pourrais les poster plus vite XD Surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai de l'inspiration, pour pas raconter ma vie c'est parce que j'ai réussi à avoir des albums du tonnerres comme AWAKE ou Music '' vila vila_

_Mais qui est donc ce « il » ? Vous le saurez dans ce chapitre ! (en fait ce chap c'est la dialogue party mais bon...XD) Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Continuer à en poster, ça m'encourage! _

**Keiko's POV**

Bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait peur ce type!

Il est quand même mignon... non... attendez... je vais pas me mentir à moi-même...

Il est mignon... ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas vu un mec comme ça...

Sa coiffure « décoiffée » va à merveille... Il a un débardeur noir... Et un puzzle en or autour du cou... Il fait au moins 10 cm de plus que moi...

Et puis je sais pas pourquoi, il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux... je vais pas m'attarder sur les détails... En tout cas, ils sont violets et absolument magnifiques, dans ses yeux, une expression de compassion régnait... J'étais si rassurée... pour la première fois depuis qu'_il _me pourrit la vie. J'aurai bien voulue rester dans cette rue à le regarder droit dans les yeux toute ma vie, mais ma gêne n'était d'égale qu'à mon bien-être.

Tiens... le barman... Sa fait un bout de temps que je l'avais pas vu.

: Salut Kei...

Keiko : Bonjour Tetsu-kun...

Tetsuya: Alors... tu viens encore ici ? _Il _ne te trouvera pas ?

Keiko : Peut-être... peut-être pas. Si je suis parmi la foule, _il_ ne me retrouvera pas.

Tetsuya : Pourquoi tu vas pas passer la nuit dans un hôtel ... ?

Keiko : Je ne suis pas en sécurité dans un hôtel...

Tetsuya : Je t'aurai bien invitée chez moi le temps de quelques nuits, mais ma petite copine serait pas super contente...

Keiko : T'inquiète pas Tetsuya, je rentrerais chez moi.

Tetsuya : Keiko... je m'inquiète pour toi...

Keiko : T'es bien le seul...

Tetsuya : Bon, arrêtons de parler de ça... Tu commandes quoi ?

Keiko : Du saké, merci.

Tetsuya : Tu n'as pas l'âge légal...

Keiko : De toute façon, je suis déjà défoncée par ma vie, alors si je suis saoûle... ça changera rien.

Tetsuya : Je t'en donne... Mais si tu fais une seule connerie.. Tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles !

Keiko : Que je fasse des conneries ou pas, mon destin est scellé.

: Pardon... je pourrais avoir un café ?

Tetsuya : Ah. Atemu ! Je te présente Keiko, une... une habituée.

Non, je rêve... c'est le garçon de tout à l'heure. Il est habitué ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je m'en serai souvenue sinon. Et bizarrement après notre brêve rencontre, il hantait mes pensées les plus profondes...

Amoureuse, moi ? Vous rigolez !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Atemu's POV**

**Je suis maintenant à côté d'elle... Tetsuya est très sympa. A chaque fois je viens avec Seto et Bakura, mais là je suis venu sans eux, pour une raison très simple : Seto était avec Leyana et Bakura avec Hana.**

**Je suis le seul célibataire de la bande... c'est un peu gênant... Mais si je leur apprenait que j'ai eu le coup de foudre en un regard...**

**Mais c'est complètement stupide cette histoire...Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'elle rien qu'en la regardant ? C'est le destin qui veut ça ? **

**Le destin est très mal fait parfois -- il a fallu qu'en amour, une gourde m'aime et que j'ai le coup de foudre pour une parfaite inconnue...**

**Oui, mais une parfaite inconnue certainement 10 fois moins gourde que la gourde en question...**

**Ah, petite note à moi-même : je viens de reconnaître que Téa était gourde. **

**C'est positif...**

**Oui bon, je dérive du sujet là...**

**Tetsuya : Vous vous connaissez tout les deux ?**

**Keiko et Atemu : Non. (catégorique)**

**Tetsuya : Euh... '' Vous vous êtes jamais vu ?**

**Keiko et Atemu : Absolument pas. (catégorique... ? p)**

**Tetsuya : '' Oui donc... Vous voudriez vous connaître ?**

**Keiko : Tetsuya...**

**Tetsuya : Dit Atemu, tu veux pas l'héberger chez toi cette nuit ?**

**Keiko : Tetsu, tu veux me faire apsser la nuit avec un parfait inconnu ou j'ai rêvé ?**

**Atemu : Elle a raison. --**

**Tetsuya : Ben vous avez qu'à vous connaître Je vais chercher ton saké petite alcolique et toi le hérisson je t'apporte ton café !**

**Tetsuya... un barman sans histoire qui vit avec sa petite amie dans un appartement.**

**Il apporte soutien moral à ces clients (très souvent ivres).**

**Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains. Ou peut-être à beaucoup plus de mains que je ne le pense... On me dit « courageux » mais je n'ai pas l'impression de l'être, en ce moment...**

**Si il me voyait, moi, celui qu'ils croient protecteur et courageux se parlant à lui-même pour prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à... une fille. **

**Elle reste silencieuse, on dirait que si elle parle, quelqu'un va venir l'abattre avant même qu'elle n'ai fini son mot...**

**Et là, Tetsuya revient.**

**Tetsuya : Ben désolée Atemu, y a plus de café, à moins que tu veuilles du saké comme la petite alcolique ? Vous faites 50/50(1) ?**

**Atemu : Si tu veux...**

**Keiko : Moi je veux bien...**

**Long silence**

**Après quelques verres, Keiko parlait... beaucoup. Mais sans avoir le sourire.**

**Keiko : Alors t'as quel âge ?**

**Atemu : J'ai 17 ans et toi ?**

**Keiko : 16 ans et demi...**

**Tetsuya : Et demi, attention **

**Keiko : Tetsu la ferme...**

**Tetsuya : Maieuh... -- Attend, il est quelle heure ?**

**Atemu : 23h00... 23h00 ? **

**Tetsuya :o j'aurai dû fermer depuis une heure -- Allez oust dehors ''**

**Keiko : Tetsu tu peux pas nous renvoyer comme ça --**

**Tetsuya : Si, et j'en ai le pouvoir ''**

**Atemu : Bon bah... salut Tetsu --**

**La rue est sombre, les lampadaires éclairent la rue mais elle reste toujours sombre. **

**C'est ainsi qu'une ombre traverse la rue et vient se mettre derrière Keiko.**

**J'ai juste le temps de me retourner qu'elle était par terre, la jambe couverte de sang.**


	5. Chapitre 5

_ Coucou à tous ) Mes chapitres deviennent longs et saoulants, c'est pour ça qu'au chapitre suivant, ce ne sera plus des POV et on va changer radicalement de sujet. Je vous préviens juste ) Il est dur à moi de faire des chapitres, j'entame mon année de troisième et je ne dois pas avoir tellement de notes en dessous de la moyenne pour le brevet. x J'ai fais ce chapitre à la va vite.. je vous préviens juste. En ce moment, comme je suis dans ma grande période Final Fantasy (je viens de voir FF Advent Children ") Vous aurez certainement des allusions à Final Fantasy dans les prochains chapitres je pense._

_Vila, finito, la chanson qui pourrait illustrer ce chap est **Two of Us** d'**Ayumi Hamasaki**. _

**Keiko's POV**  
Je sens mon corps se vider à toute vitesse, à chaque seconde qui passe.  
Ces cheveux qui m'avaient frôler... ils lui appartiennent. Est-il venu m'assassiner lui-même dans cette rue sombre, au côté de quelqu'un qui veut bien de ma présence ?  
Je saisis le poignard planté dans ma jambe et suivant mon intuition... je frappe.  
Et j'ai touché. Pour une fois... Mais il s'enfuit quand même. Tant pis. Je l'ai quand même blessé.  
Et je ... ne sens plus vraiment ma tête... et.. je...  
Keiko s'évanouit cette fois si le POV au passé !  
Je réouvris lentement les yeux. Atemu me portait dans la rue, comme un père qui porte son enfant. Mauvaise comparaison peut-être.  
Enfin bref. Il faisait noir, je ne voyais presque rien. Atemu tourna la tête vers moi.

Atemu : Ça va ?  
Keiko : Oui... enfin... je pense... euh... peut-être... mais j'ai mal à la jambe...  
Atemu : Je t'emmène à un hôtel.

Etonnée, je marquais un temps phénoménale de pause.

Keiko : Et... pourquoi ?  
Atemu : Réfléchis. Tu ne peux plus marcher et il y a un hôtel pas loin... En plus, je suis sûr que la première idée qu'il aura c'est d'aller chez toi.  
Keiko : Mais... qui va.. payer ?  
Atemu : Moi. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Keiko : Mais... non !  
Atemu : Si. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort et de t'avoir fait errer dans els rues à la recherche de quelqu'un qui puisse t'aider. Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, alors tu dormiras dans une chambre à l'hôtel, point.

J'étais étonnée par la dernière phrase. Il ne voulait pas que je meurs... Dans ma tête à ce moment là... ça a fait « tilt » ... En fait, oui, en fait... j'étais... éperdument amoureuse de ce jeune homme que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures... bizarre non ?  
Enfin bref, je lui racontit toute mon histoire. Il avait l'air assez ému mais ne le montrait pas tellement.

Quand on arriva à l'hôtel, la réceptionniste fut angoissée et inquiète.

Atemu : Euh, madame ?  
La réceptionniste : Ou.. euh oui ?  
Atemu : Vous n'auriez pas une chambre ?  
La réceptionniste : B ... Bien sûr !  
prend une clef de chambre et la donne à Atemu Bo... bonne nuit...

La réceptionniste (après qu'ils soient partis) : Encore un couple de saouls qui vont s'amuser toute la nuit...  
**  
**** Fin du POV de Keiko**

**

* * *

Vila, chap fini, R&R please! **

_MakeASecret_**  
**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Salut à tous ) Bon bah voilà la suite, avec très peu de narration..._

_Je sais, je suis nulle. Et en plus j'ai plus d'inspiration... EN PANNEUH! Et y a Ly princesse Bishôs (private joke) qui va me tuer. Donc voilà. XD Good lecture... à la fin, les RAR!_

* * *

Seto Kaiba arriva en salle de classe plus tôt que prévu. Il y trouva Atemu en train de somnoler sur sa table.  
Il le contourna, puis alla à la table juste devant lui, retournant sa chaise pour savoir pourquoi il dormait à moitié sur sa table.

Seto : Atemu, ça va pas ?  
Atemu : Si... tout va... pour le mieux...  
Seto : T'as mal dormi à ce que je vois.  
Atemu : Ben... j'ai pas dormi... en fait...  
baillement de la part de celui qui vient de parler --  
Seto : T'as fais la fête ? --  
Atemu : Pas trop...  
Seto : T'es insomniaque...  
Atemu : Bien sur ... que non...

Un jeune homme blond et grand avec les cheveux en bataille rentra dans la conversation.  
: T'as passé la nuit avec une fille ?  
Silence radio  
Seto : Le chien, Atemu n'est pas comme toi... heureusement d'ailleurs.  
Joey : QUOI ! Atemu, répond !

Atemu se leva difficilement et s'étira, pour partir dans un autre coin de la salle.  
Seto et Joey étaient surpris.

Joey : Pourtant c'est pas son genre OO  
Seto : Il se taisait pour ne pas te faire de mal en te disant que tu n'es qu'un obsédé, je pense.  
Joey : Tu penses ? --  
Seto : Ben oui, penser c'est une chose que tout le monde sait faire, mais toi c'est vraiment pas sûr.  
Joey : REPETE SA KAIBA !  
Seto : Penser c'est une...

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs sépara les deux garçons, comme pour faire la loi.  
Leyana : Calmez vous... le prof arrive.  
Seto : Elle a raison.  
Joey : Tfaçon elle a toujours raison avec toi --  
Seto : La ferme sale cabot.

Le professeur entra dans la pièce, et un silence radical se mit en place. Atemu rejoignit sa place, sous les yeux interrogateur de Seto.

A la fin du cours, Seto rejoigna Atemu , en compagnit de Leyana.

Leyana : Atemu...  
Atemu : Quoi ?  
Leyana : Ah, t'es mieux réveillé que tout à l'heure, rassurant  
Atemu : C'est pas ma première nuit blanche...  
Seto : T'as pas fais nuit blanche.  
Silence radio   
Atemu : Kaiba, faut qu'on parle.  
Seto : Je vois ça. Leyana, tu peux partir. Merci.  
Leyana : Ok, je vous laisse régler vos affaires d'homme à homme  
Atemu et Seto seuls   
Seto : Alors ?  
Atemu : Tu sais quelque chose ?  
Seto : Ben je m'en doute un peu.  
Atemu : C'était si prévisible ?  
Seto : Ptetre.  
Atemu : --  
Seto : Alors ? C'est qui ?  
Atemu : Tu la connais pas --  
Seto : Mais tu sais que ça m'intéresse.  
Atemu : Mais tu sais que j'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
Seto : Je comprendrai que t'es pas envie d'en parler mais on va en parler quand même.  
Atemu : C'est ça --  
Seto : Oui donc... Tu la connais depuis quand, cette fille ?  
Atemu : Hier soir.  
Un gros silence se fit entendre. Seto repris son air sérieux.  
Seto : --' Bah dis donc , et tu l'aimes cette fille ?

Atemu mis quelques minutes avant de répondre, s'appuyant sur un arbre pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

Atemu : Oui.  
Seto : Bon, ben c'est bon alors ? Tu as prévu de la revoir ?  
Atemu : Oui, cet après-midi après les cours, elle va me présenter à ses amies.  
Seto : Hmm... oui. Si tu veux, tu pourras passer avec elle après à la Kaiba Corp, Leyana se fera un plaisir de la recevoir.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction du bâtiment de cours. Bien sûr qu'il allait la revoir.

* * *

Ah... quel chapitre déjà? C'est long... lol 

Passons aux RAR! (du chap 4 et du chap 5)

Regenerating Fire : Nan nan, j'aime pas Téa ... XD Je trouve qu'elle est vraiment gamine, et pis moi aussi elle m'énerve à tourner autour d'Atemu Donc voilà XD Kiss à toi ;-)

Mlle Machiavelli : Ahh :D Oui, Téa est une gourde, personne ne peut le niiiiiiez (...) Oui exactement ça se fait pas de blesser les jeunes filles faudra le taper ensuite (mais ça y a d'autres gens qui s'en occupe... dont moi.) Bisous :)

Orieul : T'inquiète p je m'occupe de tout! (enfin quand j'aurai de l'inspi of course) allez Kiss et toi c'est quand que tu nous fais un mini-Sheen! XD

Chise : XD... C'est plus qu'un petit bisou, j'espère que t'as compris... lol :D Bisouus :)

Darkangel Guard : Oh, une autre fan de FF... je suis heureuse :D Ok je vais aller lire ta fic :) Oui ça a été"expédié" dirons nous... Allez, bye :P

Catherine : C'est vrai que le chap est trop court mais bon... me rattraperai :p bye :)

Merci à tous d'avoir lu mon chap! Bye bye!

_MakeASecret _


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 6 : Une journée banale... ou presque**

Le lycée Domino fermait lentement ses portes, avec cet air morose qui planait dans l'air.

Dans un café, non loin du lycée, Atemu et Keiko étaient assis à une table, en face d'eux se trouvaient deux jeunes filles pas comme les autres. L'une d'elle avait les cheveux colorés d'une mèche blonde qui se voyait beaucoup, avec des accessoires jaune fluo, et même des faux ongles jaunes fluos. Elle avait la peau très mate (même qu'Atemu) et semblait être « à la mode ». L'autre avait des cheveux teints en blond platine, toujours aussi mate que l'autre.

Atemu eût un doute, dès qu'il les a vu. Elles avaient l'air un peu fofolles, ce qui constrastait totalement avec Keiko.

Celle-ci engagea la conversation après les présentations.

« Oui donc, les filles, vous avez entendu parler de cette guerre ? Atemu et moi en parlions tout à l'heure, je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez. » Après avoir fini sa phrase, elle prit sa tasse et bu ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Ouais, on en a entendu parler. Je pense que ça se produira, mais on a rien à voir là dedans. » La jeune fille habillée en jaune fluo fit la même chose que Keiko.

« Mais on peut pas prévoir, Hachiko... Qui te dit que cela ne concernera que Kakome City ? » L'autre jeune fille tapa d'un poing ferme sur la table.

« Reira... Me fout pas les boules, veut-tu ! Je disais ça pour les rassurer ! »

« C'est bon, de toute façon, on saura ce soir sûrement. Ou même avant. » Keiko tapa vivement Atemu qui reprit tout de suite ses esprits.

« Oh... désolé. Cela me préoccupe beaucoup. Il faudrait que j'arrive à me détendre » dit-il en un soupir.

« C'est pas grave, on te comprend, on est tous dans le même cas... » Reira lâcha un sourire. « Et puis, on fera avec, en espérant que ça n'arrive pas. »

Atemu s'était trompé sur ces deux filles. Elles étaient bien plus sympathiques qu'elles n'en avaient l'air.

Dans une immense tour (la plus grande de la ville), Seto et Leyana regardaient péniblement les éclairs dans le ciel partiellement gris et noir.

Seto réfléchissait, devant son ordinateur portable, et Leyana le regardait, d'un air inquiet.

« Que va-t-on faire, Seto ? » dit Leyana d'un ton inquiet.

Seto ferma son ordinateur portable, puis s'appuya sur son bureau.

« Je n'en sais rien. Cette histoire commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Et tu sais très bien... »

« ... Que peu de choses t'inquiète. Je sais. » dit tout aussi péniblement Leyana. « Mais comprend moi, on ne plaisante vraiment pas avec ces choses là. Et je m'inquiète pour toi, pour nous, pour ce qu'on va devenir.. »

Seto se leva difficilement, puis se mit à côté de Leyana.

« Il faudrait déjà que cette guerre est lieu. »

« C'est pratiquement sûr qu'elle aura lieu, notre pays s'entendant très mal avec « l'autre » pays. » Puis, elle marqua un temps de pose : « Cette guerre est inévitable. Je me demande quels moyens nous allons employer. Seto... j'ai peur pour notre avenir »

Seto passa derrière Leyana et lui entoura la taille avec ses deux bras.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, tu le sais... »

20h00. Tout le monde s'isola devant son écran de télévision. Dans la rue, les écrans de télévisions diffusaient tous la même émission, en l'occurrence, le journal.

La journaliste commenca son discours...

« Bonsoir à tous, chers téléspectateurs. Aujourd'hui, nous avons une information spéciale qui occupera sûrement un certain temps et qui vous choquera sûrement tous. Aujourd'hui marque le tournant d'une page. Le gourvernement a conclu un accord : la guerre aura bien lieu. Je pense que vous vous en doutiez tous, mais Lindblum ne nous fera sûrement pas de quartier. Il faut vous préparer au pire. Isolez vous dans vos maisons, faite le nécessaire. Nous vous donnerons des consignes après. Mais pour l'instant, une nouvelle assez choquante pour vous : Tout les hommes , à partir de 18 ans, seront appelés à combattre. Tous, sans exception. Tout les hommes qui ont 18 ou plus de 18 ans sont invités à se rendre à la mairie de leur ville pour savoir où ils seront affectés. Certains d'entre vous seront appelés à allez à Kakome City, pour les emplois et tout le reste, vous verrez ça là bas.

Dans ce cas, je vais vous donnez les consignes de sécurité... »

Atemu resta médusé devant cette annonce. Il allait devoir aller au front. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

Héhéhé... Je vous ai fais attendre! En même temps, dimanche c'était mon anniversaire fière mais bon ... RAR : 

Chise > Et ouais, Seto peut être sympa quand il veut... me tuer pas fan de Seto! > Je suis d'accord avec toi sur Téa... XD Bizoo à toi :)

Orieul > Toi, tu me fais attendre! XD Je veux la suite de tes fics! XD Bizoo :p

Mlle Machievelli > Leyana c'est une petite chanceuse, la petite amie de Seto! XD Merchi et bizoo :)

Catherine > Trop court mes chapitres? Je sais :) Mais bon... J'ai vraiment du mal niveau inspiration en ce moment! Bisous!

Melzart > Merci beaucoup :) Atemu a son propre corps dans ma fic hein :D Kaiba et sa technologie... héhé XD Et oui Kaiba est casé... XD Bizoo !

Chapitre prochain pour... bientôt :) Bizoooooo !

_MakeASecret _


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8: Il l'avait lu dans les cartes**

_Purée ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette update tardive, en ce moment je suis en pleine période de devoir commun à la vue du brevet donc bon... Puis je travaille sur mes sites aussi ! (aucun rapport avec Yugioh, à moins que vous connaissiez la jolie Yuna Ito et Ayumi Hamasaki ) Donc comme je ne peux pas répondre aux RAR (désolée)... Petit problème, vous me conseillez quoi ? Si vous avez msn, n'hésitez pas XD_

_Enfin bref, ce chapitre est un peu spécial, court en plus ; mais, il faut bien un chapitre qui n'ai aucun rapport avec la guerre, pour justement la commencer... Dîtes, ça vous gêne pas trop les phrases trop courtes ?_

« Kei ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Reira suivait à la trace Keiko qui marchait d'un pas décidé vers un immense immeuble. Elle semblait très, très énervée.

Elle entra dans les bureau. La femme lui sourit. Elle s'approcha du contoir, et la femme lui indiqua là où elle voulait aller.

La porte à droite. Elle entra. Et elle regarda, avec stupéfaction.

« N'est ce pas magnifique ? Tu peux admirer avec moi si tu veux, l'œuvre de ce pauvre idiot de maire. »

Elle s'approcha de l'immense fenêtre, puis s'assieds sur le bureau.

« Il semblerait qu'_il_ soit mort. »

L'homme la regarda. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'annoncerais ça un jour... Mais ça me rend plutôt heureux. C'est surtout bien pour toi, aussi... Qui te l'a dit ? »

D'un ton léger, elle lui souria.

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle... »

L'homme rit.

« Ah bon ? Il l'a lu dans les cartes ?

- Oui. Et je préfère lui faire confiance, parce que tu sais, c'est une personne digne et je lui fait entièrement confiance.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle le symptôme de l'amour...

- Seto, arrête de plaisanter !

- C'est bon, j'arrête Keiko. Tu aurais vu Leyana ?

- Il semblerait qu'elle traîne avec Hana et Hachi.

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Je traîne aussi, mais avec Reira.

- J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu étais énervée...

- Parce que tu as fais quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire.

- Et quoi donc ? J'aimerai bien le savoir... »

Une carte. Un rire. Deux cartes. Un sourire ?

« Et donc, que va-t-il m'arriver ? Je vais mourir pendant la guerre ? »

Hachiko pleurait de rire. Leyana esquissa un sourire. Et le jeune homme parla :

« Restez sérieuses les filles. Je ne rigole pas avec ça. Et non, tu ne tomberas pas dans un fossé plein de soldats en décomposition pendant la guerre...

- Il a raison les filles. C'est très sérieux !

- Leyana ça va, t'énerves pas... De toute façon, les cartes disent vraies, j'en suis sûre. Et puis si je lui faisais pas confiance, Keiko me scalperai, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est exact, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'elle fait...

- Soit pas jalouse Leyana, mais elle est partit voir Seto.

- Atemu, ce que tu viens de dire devient un péché mortel...

- T'inquiète pas... Hana, tu ne parles pas, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

Hana restait pensive. Elle était assise sur sa chaise, regardant le bleu du ciel et le soleil qui l'éblouissait.

« Serait-ce le soleil qui t'éblouit ou serait-ce ton cœur qui te fait mal ? »

Elle se retourna, étonnée, vers Atemu.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Les cartes, les cartes... »

C'était un bel après-midi ensoleillé. Et peut-être le dernier de leur vie.

_Quelle fin maurose... Je suis désolée XD J'espère que vous avez aimez le chapitre, parce que j'ai mis toute ma bonne humeur d'aujourd'hui dedans XD_

_Bon allez, j'espère que ce chapitre aura de nombreuses reviews et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

_MakeASecret_


	9. Lisez car c'est important

**Make a secret prend sa retraite )**

Excusez moi d'avance. Je ne pensais pas faire ça mais... je pense que c'est mieux !

J'arrête définitivement cette fic. Je ne m'intéresse plus trop à Yugioh, mais je continue ardemment à lire vos fics...

C'est pour un intêret soudain à CSI : NY (Les Experts : Manhattan bande d'incultes !) que j'ai décidé de m'arrêter, étant prise par cette série et aussi pour la JPOP )

Donc voilà, en plus d'avoir de moins en moins de lecteurs et encore moins de reviews (c'est méchant ça... XD)

Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée. Quand j'en aurai l'envie et la force, je continuerai cette fic.

Mais à présent elle restera à ce 9ème chapitre décisif et sans aucune importance...

Bisoux à tous, bon courage pour vos fics et n'oublier pas...

**Everything is connected.**

_MakeASecret_


End file.
